Control systems for various apparatuses rely on a plurality of switches to input data to the apparatus. Switch arrays based on mechanical switches mounted on a surface are well known in this regard. Simulated switch arrays that utilize touch screens are also well known. Mechanical switch panels are difficult to reconfigure, and hence, tend to be customized for each application. This substantially increases the cost and product cycle time of devices that utilize such panels.
Input devices based on touch screens provide a convenient method for inputting commands in a manner that is easily reconfigurable. In such devices, the button pattern is displayed on the screen and the user selects a “button” by touching the screen over the button image. Touch screens, however, are significantly more expensive than conventional switches, and hence, are not always feasible for many applications. In addition, the ambient light intensity can interfere with the display that prevents the user from seeing the simulated buttons. Furthermore, the device cannot distinguish between an accidental light touch and an intended button push, since the screens do not provide a measure of the pressure with which the user has pressed his or her finger on the screen.
Many touch screen designs depend on detecting a change in some electrical parameter such as resistivity or capacitance that varies with the location on the screen at which the user touches the screen. Since the observed changes depend on the shape of the screen, custom screen sizes are limited and can require special programming.